


And Again, a Dream is Born

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen, POV Kurosawa Ruby, Pre-Canon, Sisters, μ's Fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Dia introduces Ruby to μ's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I love Ruby, and the fact that μ's is beloved of several Aqours members is one of my favorite things about the transition to Sunshine, so I had to write for your prompt about Ruby's μ's fandom. Hope you like it!

"I'm home!" Ruby stepped into the entrance and kicked off her shoes. There was no response. Hesitantly, she stepped into the hall. That was right, Mother and Daddy were out to dinner in Numazu tonight. 

"Onee-chan, are you home?" she called into the living room. It was dark and quiet. All of sudden, there was a thump from upstairs that made Ruby jump. It was followed by a series of progressively louder thumps.

Ruby crept toward the stairs. The thumping continued. She climbed cautiously, taking two at a time.

" _I saaaaaay HEY HEY HEY START DASH!_ "

The sound was coming from Dia's room. Ruby approached the door cautiously and opened it a crack. Dia was jumping around her room. 

"… _Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu_." Dia flapped her arms. 

"Onee-chan?"

"Wha—" Dia turned, startled, and crashed to the floor, pulling the headphone jack out of her laptop. A bouncy pop song blared from the speakers at top volume and Dia scrambled to her knees to slam the lid shut. "Ruby, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you were doing."

Dia took a deep breath to compose herself. Ruby shrank back. Dia wasn't mad, was she? She'd hardly ever gotten mad at Ruby, but she was in middle school now, and Ruby was always forgetting to knock… 

"Ruby, do you know about school idols?" Dia's eyes held deadly seriousness. "Have you ever heard of μ's?"

Ruby hesitated over the unfamiliar sound. "μ's?" 

"They're school idols. From Tokyo. They're trying to save their school from closing by performing songs and getting new students interested." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I already asked Mother and Daddy if I could apply to Otonokizaka next year, but they said no." 

_Good_ , Ruby thought. She didn't want Dia to go to high school in Tokyo and leave her by herself.

"So," Dia went on, "when I get to high school, I'll start a school idol club, if there's not one already." She looked thoughtful. "And then when you come to high school, we can be in it together. And I'll leave it to you as my legacy so you can be the president after me."

Ruby felt her face go red. She couldn't be the president of anything. Even though that was a long way off, she didn't think she could, even when she was a grown-up and glamorous high school student. She was the quietest girl in sixth grade. 

"They sing?" she asked. "On stage?"

"Of course! Look." Dia reached for the laptop again. "They put out a PV—promotional video they filmed at their school! _Korekara no Someday_!" 

"The girls did this?" 

"Of course this was before Eli joined but the six of them do a good job." 

Ruby stared at the screen. The girls seemed so cool and confident while they danced and sang. Maybe it was different in a costume. If she was wearing a costume, she might feel like a different person.

"Are there any sisters in school idol groups?"

"Not in μ's. But girlish season has three sisters." Dia paused. "Do you think this looks like fun, Ruby?"

"Yes!" 

"Then you have to watch all of μ's' songs," Dia declared proudly. She sat on the floor with her laptop and put her arm around Ruby. "This is their newest song, _Yume no Tobira_." 

Ruby watched breathlessly as Dia played video after video. She wanted to know more about school idols! She wanted to know more about μ's!

She glanced up at Dia, who was totally engrossed in the video. And more importantly, this was something they could share. Maybe she didn't have to worry about Dia growing up and leaving her behind. Not when they could become school idols together.

Ruby smiled. She couldn't wait to get to high school.


End file.
